Mechanics
by Momma-Ran
Summary: Eddward stops by Kevin's house on Valentines Day. One shot.


At precisely 6:15pm Eddward leaves his empty house to wander the cul-de-sac. His hood is pulled up over his head, even though its unseasonably warm for being this late in February. Eddward's mind is full of the mechanics of his latest invention: a clock that tells you what vegetables are in season. Outside the wheels turning in his mind, the sound of crickets reaches his ears.

A few houses down the street Eddward notices a light coming from an open garage door. His mental filing cabinet tells him that this residence is Kevin's. The wanderer stops just outside the light's reach. From the shadows Eddward's blue eyes focus on the redhead in the garage. If there was one person in the cul-de-sac Eddward thought would never be a dork, its Kevin.

Kevin's red hat from childhood is the only part of him that gives suspicion he may have not been a dork once. He wears a green sweater vest over a white button-up shirt. His bow-tie is as bright red as his hat. His shorts were traded for brown slacks. Age proved that Kevin needed glasses; black square frames are perched on his face.

In front of the redhead is a textbook propped up against a toolbox. Its a science textbook. Kevin glances at it every now and again from his position in front of a motorcycle. He holds a wrench in one hand – classic Kevin – kneeling in front of the machine. Its a lovely bike, one that looks sleek and fast.

"Would you like some help?" The words come from Eddward's mouth without permission. He wishes he could retract them but that is impossible.

At the sound of his voice, Kevin jumps. The redhead looks around but doesn't seem to see Eddward even with his glasses on. It doesn't stop him from asking, "What do you know about motorcycles?"

"Please," Eddward scoffs as he steps into the light. "I'm good with machines." He lowers his hood to appear less threatening and more like a normal person.

Although Kevin must have recognized his voice, he looks skeptic about Eddward's ability to handle a motorcycle. Confusion flits across Kevin's face. "Don't you have plans or something?"

Eddward rolls his sleeves up to his elbows before shoving his hands in his pockets. His blue eyes watch Kevin, analyzing what he sees before him. He doesn't understand why the question was proposed. Its not like Eddward is especially popular.

The silence between them stretches into awkwardness. "Would you like my assistance or not?"

Kevin glances indecisively at his textbook. He pushes his glasses up his nose to rest on the bridge. "Sure." No welcome is given. "This is my baby." Kevin warns Eddward. Kevin's bikes have always been his babies. His very first one is still propped up in a corner of the garage.

Solemnly Eddward nods. Having been invited, he gets closer to examine the motorcycle. He leans over Kevin's shoulder to get a good view. "Working on the engine, I see. It looks custom."

"That's the way to go." Kevin backs up, simultaneously running into Eddward and stepping on his boot. Eddward pretends not to notice the blush as he takes a few steps back.

As they work together they talk motorcycle and engines. Eddward talks almost ceaselessly, drifting from motorcycles to the inventions he's working on. Kevin is able to match most of Eddward's conversation topics with intelligent answers. It is interesting how people can change so much in a few short years.

Kevin used to be cruel to Eddward because he is a genius, which as a child translates into a dork. Now Eddward is the moody one, the one who snaps when people annoy him. With puberty its like their personalities did a complete flip.

"Does your dad still work at the jawbreaker factory?" Eddward asks as he turns the page in the textbook. They are both reading it now.

Kevin cranes his head up to see the page. "He's the manager."

"Congratulations to him." Their fingers brush when Eddward hands the redhead a spark plug. To avoid eye contact, Eddward adjusts his sock hat, making sure to tuck his black hair into it.

"How are things with your folks?" Kevin busies himself with the engine.

As usually happens when his parents are mentioned, Eddward's spine starts to ache. He thinks of the silence that is so complete it makes his ears ring. "Fine."

Kevin doesn't seem to notice his distress. "Why don't you have a date tonight?" His voice holds no hostility, only curiosity.

Eddward taps his chin in thought. He has the feeling that he is forgetting something. "Why would I have a date tonight?" Eddward hasn't been on a date since Junior High when he took Marie Kanker to the park for a picnic. It didn't go over so well.

Kevin glances over his shoulder. Briefly they lock eyes. Then he's turning another page in the textbook. "Its Valentines Day."

Eddward glances at his wristwatch. It confirms the date. "Oh. I didn't realize." He shoves his hands in his pockets again.

Tense silence stretches between them. Eddward has the feeling that Kevin is waiting for something. Unfortunately, Eddward doesn't think he will be able to deliver. It just isn't in his nature to get involved with anyone in a romantic way. "Why is you don't have a date?"

Kevin glares at him. All of his old attitude flares up with that look. "What makes you think I don't have a date?" He stands up, hands on his hips.

Eddward hates to think it at this moment but the redhead looks adorable. With a wave of his arm he indicates the garage with the science textbook and the motorcycle. "You are here, not engaging in romantic activities with...someone."

They stare at each other. Eddward feels that he crossed a line. He doesn't like the subject they are in now. He wishes that they could go back to science and physics. Those are safe topics that he knows well. "Well," Eddward's watch tells him that its already 8:27pm. "I suppose I should be getting home."

Kevin doesn't verbally respond. He gives a kind of half shrug before turning away from Eddward.

Eddward is hesitant to leave right away but Kevin is not inviting him to stay. He makes his way out of the garage and down the street. In the dark among the crickets, loneliness stabs at Eddward's heart. All of a sudden his pocket vibrates. Eddward pulls it out, swipes the screen. There is a text message from Kevin.

_Would you like to go to dinner with me?_

Eddward lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. A smile spreads across his face as he types his response.

_I would be delighted to._


End file.
